


Just A Little Sip

by crustycoochies



Category: The Arcana (Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Julian Devorak, M/M, Male Birth, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pregnant Sex, Sex while pregnant, Submissive Julian Devorak, top Lúcio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustycoochies/pseuds/crustycoochies
Summary: Julian’s in his second Trimester of pregnancy with LUCIO’S baby. Lucio decides he can’t wait till after the birth to be able to have some rowdy romance with his omega, so he gets creative and tries some new things.





	Just A Little Sip

It had been thirteen weeks since Julian had fallen pregnant. Lucio had caught him in a raging heat and he took almost instantly. Julian, while a bit surprised, was excited to welcome their future pup. Lucio was a bit apprehensive though.

Julian paced about his room in the palace, a hidden section of the palace. This being because the Count was in fact married and the public couldn’t know that he took a lover on the side, let alone get them pregnant. They could not know even if it made sense. An Alpha needed an omega, a woman simply couldn’t fully satisfy them.

Julian missed seeing Nadia and Asra but he knew he couldn’t converse with them. As far as Vesuvia and the palace were concerned, Julian was away on a medical research trip.

Asra. Julian missed seeing him. Even if there were bitter feelings involved. Asra was another alpha and Julian instantly took a liking to him. Asra didn’t, rejecting the omega when he tried to get closer. It had left Julian dejected and heartbroken but Lucio had come in to make him forget. The alpha was pretty eager to take on the omega and claim him. 

Only about 2 months into their relationship did Lucio decide he was going to take the risk with mating with Julian while he was in an unsuppressed and raging heat.

Julian was still pacing, trying to release his anxiousness with being pent up when Lucio entered. The alpha strode in, exuding confidence and regality. Julian greeted him, prepared to ask about his day. Lucio didn’t give him the chance.

Lucio tugged him gently to the bed that was situated in the corner of the room and motioned for him to sit. Julian sat and looked at him expectantly. “How are you?” He asked. Julian was taken a bit aback.

Lucio usually wasn’t one for pleasantries and asking about well being. He was usually more reserved and demanding, which suited Julian’s horny and submissive self just fine.

“I’ve been fine. I did start lactating the other night” Julian told him. This seemed to catch Lucios interest. Julian didn’t know why. Lucio hadn’t shown too much concern or interest in Julian’s gestation updates.

“Listen, you’re not that far along. You’ve still got a ways to go and I’ve been really missing you...” Lucio trailed off, looking at him. He wasn’t asking for permission, rather he was warning Julian of his intentions. 

“Oh? Well what about the baby?” Julian pondered, knowoing it wouldn’t amount to much in Lucios concern. Lucio replied, confirming his stance, by placing kisses on Julian’s neck.

Julian was pretty sure the baby would be fine and welcomed his alpha willingly. He had to admit he missed intimacy with Lucio. He tilted his head off to the side, allowing Lucio more room to bite and suckle at his neck.

They had migrated further up the bed, Lucio taking up a position on top of Julian, sitting between his legs. Already he was pulling at Julian’s loose white shirt, exposing his lightly haired chest. A little milk had leaked from his nipples, beading up around them.

A glint of something flashed in Lucios eyes when he noticed. He went back to placing kisses upon Julian’s pale skin and then moved to hismouth, shoving his tongue in. As he did that his hand, the one not made of metal, after all they had long lost his gauntlet on the floor, worked up to need Julian’s chest. 

Julian gasped at how sensitive that area was, now that he had begin lactating, and moaned into Lucios mouth. The blonde kissed him passionately again before removing his mouth from his and moving it to hover over Julian’s nipple, looking up at him. “What are you do- ah! Ah!” Julian didn’t finish his question.

Lucio was suckling on his nipple, much like a baby, drawing out the breast milk. Julian couldn’t believe how phenomenal it felt. He felt a real ease of pressure, as well as the pleasure anyone would feel when someone sucked on their skin. His fingers found their way to thread Lucios hair. This was turning Julian on so much. He may not be I able to go into heat but he felt like he was in one. He was delighted at the pleasure he was being granted.

After all Lucio finished suckling and drinking to his content they continued how they normally did. Very simple actually. Lucio stuck it into Julian, went mad until he knotted, cleaned Julian, cleaned up himself, and left.

Julian lay there on the bed long after Lucio had left, craving the sensations he had felt when Lucio milked him. He knew they would have to do this again and hopefully regularly. He just hoped he didn’t run out of milk before the baby was born.


End file.
